


K.O

by Velace



Series: Swan Queen Fix-Its [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Rough Sex, Implied spanking, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina arrives at the station to warn Emma away from Graham, she gets an unexpected surprise in the form of Emma confessing that it isn't the Sheriff she's interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K.O

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a smutty fix-it for my favourite episode of Season 1, so here it is. I admit I put a lot more effort into the beginning than I did the end, but I think it still works.

Lips weakly parted in shock, Regina followed the blonde's retreat with her eyes. When she entered the station to lay an official claim to her town's Sheriff, she hadn't expected the Deputy to turn the tables on her quite so thoroughly. She had it all planned out; she would enter, place a few carefully worded insults to intimidate Miss Swan before delivering a lowly threat designed to keep her as far from Graham as possible.

What she hadn't planned for, was the possibility that Emma would shut her down before she could even begin, and she had done it so well if the butterflies in the pit of her stomach were any indication. Not only had Emma convinced her she wasn't in the least bit interested in Graham, but she'd also unearthed a desire Regina wasn't even aware she had until the blonde was purring into her ear.

Her mouth had dried as every ounce of fluid in her body seemed to drop to the apex of her thighs, arousal slickening her folds. Her flesh tingled where fingers had trailed along her jaw as Emma, in vivid detail, described just who she fantasized about each night before bed, the words skittering across her cheek in low, hot breaths.

Her second attempt to move resulted in her stumbling, legs weak as her hand flailed for the edge of the desk now responsible for keeping her upright. Emma Swan was a dangerous woman, and it was for a wholly different reason than Regina had first thought.

Sidney would pay for leaving out such a crucial piece of information from the file he'd gathered for her. That incompetent little weasel. She should have left him behind in the Enchanted Forest. If Emma somehow ever did manage to break her curse, her first order of business would be stuffing the pathetic toad back into his mirror.

As the thought played through her mind, she felt the strength return to her limbs and straightened. Anger had always been a much better motivator for her than blinding lust, the blood in her veins boiling in a whole new way as she turned and marched herself from the station.

Reaching her Mercedes, she paused and breathed in deeply. In and out, releasing most of the anger as she no longer had any use for it beyond the fact her soon-to-be victim was one of _the_ most attractive, yet also one of the most infuriating women she would ever have the pleasure of bedding.

Upon yanking open the door and slipping in to the driver's seat, she checked her appearance in the rearview mirror and quickly averted her gaze. Confident the ravenous expression she wore would only add to her chance of the new plan succeeding, she started the car and turned toward the diner.

Less than five minutes later, she pulled up behind that atrocious yellow deathtrap parked outside Granny's and shut off the engine. She could see Emma through the window talking to the waitress, and felt her lip curl in a snarl. Ruby was yet another mistake of her curse she would love to rectify, if only she could. She would make her a nun, or maybe a much sleazier version of herself; Storybrooke's very first prostitute. She doubted Emma would flirt with her if she knew how easily the tramp spread her legs.

Growling, she snatched her keys from the ignition and climbed from the car, closing her door none too gently as she quickly made her way to the entrance of the diner. The bell above the door announced her arrival and Emma turned her head, a small smile playing along her lips as she looked back to the waitress and said something Regina couldn't quite make out with the distance between them.

Her eyes narrowed as Emma then slid from her booth, gaze drawn to hips as the blonde sauntered up to her. "Madam Mayor," Emma purred and slipped passed, fingers sending a tingle all the way up Regina's arm as they purposefully brushed against her hand.

Regina quietly seethed as the bell chimed again before she gathered her wits. She spun on her heel and followed the blonde, all manner of vicious thoughts running through her head. Emma continued walking, never once looking over her shoulder as she passed both their cars and disappeared around the back of the bed and breakfast.

As Regina rounded the corner, she came face to face with the blonde and her breath hitched. There was no time to think, no time to wonder at Emma's own plan as a hand fisted in her shirt. Her gaze dropped to that smug smirk a split-second before Emma was on her and Regina moaned, hands immediately finding hips as she parted her lips for a demanding tongue.

Emma shoved her against the wall, stealing her breath in more ways than one as a thigh pressed between her legs and they explored each other's mouths. Regina closed her eyes and tugged Emma's shirt from her pants, needing to feel more as her cunt throbbed and she ground down on the thigh.

Her first intimate touch of warm flesh sent her arousal higher and Emma gasped, breaking the kiss as nails selfishly tore down her back. "Jesus," she groaned, grabbing Regina by the arms and pinning them against the wall. "I said we should fuck, Regina, not hold a fight to the death."

Eyes fluttering open as Regina regained her breath, a slow smirk slid across her lips. "Had I known you were so delicate—"

Emma chuckled, interrupting as she said, "Fuck you."

The smirk widened and Regina freed one of her arms, reaching up to clasp the back of Emma's neck as she tugged her head forward. "That _was_ your intention," she purred, "was it not?"

Regina captured her lips, snaking an arm around her waist as Emma sank into the kiss, moaning against her mouth. "Wait," Emma gasped mere seconds later and Regina sighed, rolling her eyes. "I got us a room."

A brow rose. "Presumptuous."

Emma stared at her, disbelief in her voice as she questioned, "You come barreling into the diner after following me there, looking like you're going to bend me over the table and fuck me senseless in front of everyone, and _I'm_ presumptuous?"

Regina grinned. That _had_ been her exact thought when she entered the diner, and her tongue flicked across her lower lip as the image returned to her mind. "Yes."

Shaking her head, Emma muttered, "Unbelievable," and pushed away from the wall, turning and walking to the door that led into the rear of the building.

Regina sighed again and straightened, brushing the creases from her clothes as she stalked after the blonde. The woman was lucky she had such a desirable body, otherwise she'd leave and find someone less flighty to sate her needs. She entered the bed and breakfast in time to see Ruby hand Emma a key, and scowled when the waitress winked at her knowingly.

They climbed the stairs to the second floor in silence. As Emma unlocked the door, Regina propelled her into the room and slammed the door behind them. "I'm getting awfully tired of chasing you, Miss Swan."

"You could always call Graham if I'm too much of a challenge for you," Emma countered, sounding perfectly calm for someone who'd almost tripped over her own feet.

"Please," Regina scoffed, discarding her jacket as Emma turned to face her. "All I have to do is look at you and you'll do whatever I want you to, or have you already forgotten your confession at the station?"

Emma stepped forward, reaching for her blouse as she leaned in and murmured, "If you think that's the only fantasy I have of you, Madam Mayor, you're in for a rude awakening."

Regina resisted another moan and her head dipped, tracking the progress of those hands as fingers patiently released each button. Given her penchant for ruining everything she came into contact with, she'd expected Emma to tear the shirt from her, buttons clattering against the walls and floor—possibly the ceiling. She was surprised, baffled really, by this version of the blonde. If she didn't know better, she might have considered Emma almost _reverent_ in undressing her.

Her eyes snapped up with the thought and she dismissed it just as quickly, seeing the hunger darkening the younger woman's expression. Emma was simply toying with her, perhaps in an attempt to goad her into losing her own patience. She was even more surprised to discover she _liked_ the torturous little trollop.

"Emma," she growled, drawing those pale lips up at the corners.

If Emma wanted to play, she certainly wasn't about to complain and she raised her hands, palms sliding across jean-clad hips and down, gripping the firm cheeks of Emma's ass as her shirt fell open. She pulled her Deputy into her arms and tilted her head, exposing her neck to lips and tongue as Emma assaulted her flesh.

Regina squirmed at the attention, groaning as she relished the sharp nip of teeth soothed by a hot, wet tongue. Minutes passed before she could gather enough resolve to shove the blonde away, ignoring the half-hearted glare Emma shot her. "Remove your clothes," she demanded, tired of the teasing.

The glare vanished and Emma grinned, eyes flashing mischievously. "What's the magic word?"

"Now," Regina growled, shucking her blouse and snapping the clasp of her bra. Emma licked her lips, pupils dilating further as she took in the sight of her breasts.

Red pleather hit the floor, followed closely by Emma's black tank and bra as she stripped. Regina smirked and stepped out of her slacks, soaking in every glorious inch of naked flesh revealed to her very appreciative gaze. She'd known Emma was attractive in her own way—all hard lines and emerald fire, but she'd never considered what might hide beneath that awful jacket and those tight, painted on jeans.

She was impressed, and far more turned on than she would have dreamed possible. Graham certainly never had such an effect on her, and even her response to Ruby was mild compared to the arousal running through her now. "Had I known you were hiding this from me," she purred, "the night we met would have had a far more pleasurable ending."

Emma chuckled, cheeks tinted pink by the praise and Regina advanced, intent clear as a slow, predatory smile spread across her lips. Emma gave ground until her knees met resistance, a quiet oomph following her descent to the bed as Regina pressed a hand to her chest and pushed.

Wasting no time, Regina crawled up after her, thighs on either side of her body as she straddled her stomach. She started rocking instantly, knowing Emma would feel just how wet she was. She didn't care what Emma thought; how she might tease her when they were done, or how smug she may get knowing she was the sole cause of her need. She was soaked through and she needed release, _badly_.

In that moment, Emma Swan was _her_ Savior.

Her thighs quivered and she grabbed Emma's hand, desperate as she shoved it between her legs. Emma said nothing, fingers gliding across slick lace before she pushed it aside and drove deep into wet, clenching heat. Regina threw her head back with a moan, thrusting her chest out and sinking teeth into her lower lip as a warm hand covered her breast.

Emma stared, mouth watering as Regina fucked her hand. Seeing the usually put together, volatile woman unravelling in front of her very eyes was like a dream come true. Intended or not, Regina had ruined her. She was mesmerized and no fantasy, past or future, would ever again compare to the real thing.

Pressing a thumb to her clit, she rubbed the bundle of nerves, drawing a sound so guttural—so wanton from Regina's throat that her body shuddered with the intensity of her own arousal. She kneaded the flesh beneath her palm, feeling every little sound she drew from the Mayor as her cunt throbbed in response.

Regina Mills in the throes of passion was fucking gorgeous and as she stiffened with a perfect cry of her name, Emma realized she never wanted to stop. She flipped Regina onto her back, drawing her release out until there was nothing left before she pulled out, fingers catching the thin strip of lace between her legs and taking Regina's panties with her as she scooted back.

Sliding to the floor, she settled on her knees and silenced the start of Regina's protest as she pulled her to the edge of the bed. She claimed her reward, humming as her first taste only cemented her desire for more and the weak, husked rasp of, "Emma," echoed in her ears.

With a hand on each knee, she spread Regina wide and indulged the one fantasy she wanted fulfilled above all others. From the slow, broad strokes of her tongue through swollen folds that drew a cacophony of sound—to the quick, barely there flicks against a clit as hips bucked against her mouth; Regina responded beautifully to each new sensation, and despite the foreseeable consequences, Emma fell a little more in lust with the woman.

For someone who liked to play the bitter, cold-hearted shebitch from hell, Regina was surprisingly sweet and Emma knew then and there she was addicted. She hoped that whatever this was became a regular occurrence, unsure how she would survive if it turned out to be nothing more than a one time thing.

She could already picture it in her mind; the two of them side by side, one—two—three hours later. The inevitable would happen and the Mayor would reemerge. She would rise and be dressed before Emma had even considered opening her eyes, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to remove the freshly fuckedlook from her person as she haughtily declared that it would never happen again. Emma inwardly groaned at the thought and pushed it away, almost biting off her own tongue as Regina thrust hard against her mouth.

She pulled back and replaced her tongue with fingers, giving her mouth a rest before she lost something important; her teeth, for instance. Regina moaned, throwing the now unrestrained leg over her shoulder and Emma had to bite back another groan as a heel tried to merge with her spine.

If sex became a regular thing between them, she was going to have to invest in some sort of battle armour.

* * *

 

Emma gasped. "Did you just spank me?"

Head tilted, Regina cocked an eyebrow, annoyed that she had to stop her inspection for something so tiresome. "If you're about to tell me _that's_ your limit, this ends now." Honestly, if she couldn't handle a little spanking, then what the hell were they even doing? She wasn't Snow bloody White. She was the Evil Queen, feared across realms—

Granted, Emma wasn't aware of that, but even so, the Mayor certainly wasn't some priggish moron and if the way they started their encounter hadn't clued the idiot in on the fact she wasn't a goodie, vanilla loving imbecile, then Emma was even slower than she thought, assuming such a thing possible. She refused to carry on with someone so dull.

"Figures you'd be abusi—" Regina scoffed, the smack of her hand against already pinked flesh sounding loud in her ears as Emma yelped. "Bitch."

She chuckled, molding that same hand to the cheek of her ass and sinking her nails in. Emma hissed, throwing a glare over her shoulder that Regina was content to ignore, eyes glued to the treasure between her legs. The thought of the Savior on her hands and knees was certainly appealing, but the sight of it was on a whole other level entirely.

Swiping a finger through her folds, Regina brought the glistening digit to her mouth and hummed her approval as their eyes met. She savored the hunger she saw in those emerald depths, body tingling with the reminder of what that beautiful mouth had done to her as a tongue flicked across a pale lower lip.

Emma wiggled her hips in invitation and, despite her desire to torment the blonde, Regina couldn't resist. It was her turn to play and she was done waiting, her own body thoroughly sated and ready to return the favour as she thrust into the blonde. She knew it wouldn't take long; Emma was soaked. She twisted her wrist and curled her fingers, sliding her thumb down along Emma's slit and finding her clit with ease as she started to rub the hard little bundle.

* * *

 

Regina smirked, staring down into glazed emerald eyes. She was straddling Emma's waist, their fingers clasped as she pinned her hands beside her head. Not only was sex with the blonde supremely satisfying, but the aftermath was rather enjoyable as well. Emma hadn't uttered a single sound since the surprisingly lengthy string of curses during her latest orgasm and if the silence weren't fulfilling on its own, the now dried trail of blood leading from her bottom lip and the numerous bruises adorning her neck were enough to leave Regina feeling especially smug.

She hadn't had this much fun since those three lycanthropes she found back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Surrender?" she queried casually. Emma mumbled something that sounded a lot like _fuck you_ and Regina chuckled, delighted by the words _and_ the shudder from the body beneath her at the sound. "I do so admire your tenacity, dear."

Emma had proven herself a more than adequate challenge since arriving in her town, and it came as no surprise that she should prove such in the bedroom as well. Despite that, she did find herself somewhat concerned by Emma's inability to accept defeat. She understood it, of course. That need to win, to taste victory no matter the cost to herself or others; it was a thrill, a chance to boast and, in their particular case, an opportunity for future challenges.

Even at the risk of passing out, being tied down and left to the embarrassment of being discovered by someone Emma considered a friend—a thought Regina had entertained numerous times over the course of the last two hours—Emma persevered all for the sake of a promise to do it all over again.

"Very well," Regina conceded, an exaggerated sigh on her lips as she rolled from the blonde on to her back. "You win."

It wasn't as though she didn't _want_ a repeat of the afternoon.

Besides, the idiot was practically comatose already and if anything counted as a win, it was that, regardless of what the idiot herself thought.


End file.
